Una Nueva Vida
by Silbemetato
Summary: Daría todo por revivir ese año, pensaba en todas las cosas que podía haber hecho, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía regresar el tiempo tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, tenía que vivir en el presente.


**Hola!! Mi nombre es Silvia y hace un tiempo públique está historia con otro nick Flydown, es la misma idea nada más que la he vuelto escribir y está vez promoto terminarla por que la última vez no lo hize..., así que espero que me dejen reviews para animarme, aunque de todas maneras la terminaré.**

_Nada es mío, solo la historia_

(Capítulo 1)

Harry Potter se encontraba en su habitación en Privet Drive #4 había pasado un mes desde que había regresado de su quinto año en Hogwarts, daría todo por revivir ese año, pensaba en todas las cosas que podía haber hecho, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía regresar el tiempo tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, tenía que vivir en el presente.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada por recuperar a Siruis pero podía evitar que otras vidas se perdieran, había decido formar una barrera y no iba a dejar que nadie la atravesara , se alejaría de todas las personas que le importaban seria cruel si fuera necesario no permitiría que otra persona muriera en manos de Voldemort o simplemente se metiera en problemas por su culpa, tan solo llegara a Hogwarts empezaría a alejar a sus amigos a como diera lugar, creía que su plan era perfecto pero ¿lo era? no estaba seguro, pero si no lo era, lo haría...

De pronto escucho ruidos abajo y supo que sus tíos tenían una visita, debía ser alguno de los insoportables amigos de Dubley; que últimamente disfrutaban de salir en medio de la noche a molestar a cualquier individuo que se encontraran en su camino, cuando Harry veía Dubley con sus "amigos" Harry no podía evitar pensar en Malfoy y sus secuaces , nada más que estos de alguna manera eran mucho más patéticos..

"Muchacho baja aquí ahora mismo" -grito tío Vernon

Harry se sorprendió pues estás vacaciones lo único que habían hecho sus tíos era ignorarlo, ya casi no le pedían que participara en laborares manuales, y mucho menos le pedían su presencia, apenas y lo soportaban, así que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Dumbledore sentando en el sofá tomando té tranquilamente mientras hablaba con los Dursley que estaban todos apretujados en el sofá más lejano de donde se encontraba Dumbledore, tomo unos momentos antes de que Dumbledore fijara su vista en Harry .

"Buenos noches Harry"- Dumbledore dijo con un semblante serio -" He venido ha verte por que te vamos a trasladar a Hogwarts, por razones de seguridad,así que prepara tus cosas lo más rápido posible yo te espero aquí abajo"

Harry no dijo nada, solo subió por sus cosas, las cuales amontono en su baúl y volvió a bajar, Harry no sabía como sentirse ante la idea , pues sentía bastante enojo hacia su profesor, pero por otro lado no podía esperar a salir de esa casa, aunque como se menciono antes Harry había pasado inadvertido no podía evitar el repudio que sentía por aquella gente que supuestamente debía ser su familia y por esa casa que habitaba verano tras verano .

"¿Estás listo Harry?"- Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y Dumbledore voltio hacia los Dursleys

"Bueno entonces ya nos retiramos. Adiós Petunia, Vernon, gracias por sus atenciones, Harry los estará esperando en la estación de tren como cada año al finalizar el ciclo, espero que tengan un buen año "- Al oir esto último Harry hizo una mueca y después hizo otra como despedida de sus tíos.

Dumbledore salió de la casa de los Dursley con Harry detrás de él , y los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un callejón con poca iluminación

"Harry, por favor, agarra mi brazo fuerte, vamos a aparecernos en Hogsmead". -Harry hizo lo que se le ordenó .

Pronto se encontraron afuera de las Tres Escobas, de donde caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts donde Hagrid los estaba esperando.

"Buenos noches Profesor Dumbledore, Harry ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- Dijo Hagrid mientras le sonría al chico

"Bien Hagrid"- Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca que trataba de simular una sonrisa

Hagrid iba a preguntar como estaba verdaderamente, pero al observar el semblante frío de Harry decidió mejor callar, de todas maneras tenía una buena idea de cual era la respuesta. Y así siguieron los tres su camino hasta el castillo en donde Hagrid se despidió antes de regresar a su cabaña.

Una vez dentro del castillo..

"Bueno Harry llegamos, te quedaras en tu habitación usual, los Weasley, la señorita Granger y la señorita Lovegood llegaron esta mañana creo que los encontraras en la sala común de Gryffindor, de la cual la contraseña es 'Soberendum', si necesitas algo me avisas¿de acuerdo Harry?"-

"Está bien "- contestó 'El niño que vivió' y Dumbledore viendo que esa era la mejor respuesta que iba a sacar del joven decidió darle tiempo, para que resolviera sus problemas.

"Bueno entonces si me disculpas, me retiro a mi despacho, ha sido un largo día."-Y con esto se despidió Dumbledore antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del castillo.

Harry se mantuvo unos momentos observando sus alrededores antes de dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor, en la cual esperaba no hubiera nadie, ya que se sentía muy cansado para empezar con su pequeño "plan".

Su deseo se cumplió no había nadie, así que rápido subió a su habitación donde tiro su baúl a lado de su cama antes de meterse en ella esperando conciliar algo de sueño. Cosa que hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo no viniera tanto ruido de la sala común...

"Espera un segundo..."- pensó Harry el cual apenas se daba cuenta que debían ser sus amigos ya que no había nadie más en la escuela.

Harry camino hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente y sintió como si un tren hubiera pasado encima de él.

Sí en verdad eran sus amigos aquellos los cuales producían tal ruido que no lo dejaba dormir, pero eso no fue lo que le lanzo una gran cubeta de agua fría en la cara ni lo que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, Si no la vista de todo aquello de lo cuál ya no iba a ser parte de... Ginny y Ron se encontraban jugando ajedrez (Ginny refunfuñando por que Ron le iba ganando),mientras Hermione y Luna se encontraban discutiendo acerca de la existencia o no existencia de los hobitts y fue en ese momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de la complejidad de su plan, la cual no era convertirse en una persona desagradable, si no la de alejarse de todo aquello que lo mantenía cuerdo, de lo que le servía como consuelo, de lo que le hacia levantarse en las mañanas, de lo que lo convertía en un joven 'normal'. Después de todo estas personas eran su **familia.**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el capítulo 2 así que dejen reviews y diganme que opinan.

Gracias!!


End file.
